A Lone Cherry Blossom
by Akumu Senshi
Summary: E+T, S+S - A recurring dream and the return of an old friend. It is a one-off, which has something for everyone I hope - *Vic*


A Lone Cherry Blossom  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own these characters, they belong to CLAMP, and I'm just borrowing them for this fiction and promise to give them back when I'm done. All I own it the song/poem and plot. Please don't take my song/poem.  
  
Note- I'm English (I haven't met Eriol though), I know some Japanese from my lovely dictionary, and their Japanese names which I'll use because they're better, but without the endings, the only English name I'm using is Li because his Japanese name is hard to spell, and I want to. This is my first proper CCS fic, I hope you like it- Vic, PS- I apologise for any mistakes I make, constructive criticism is welcome. (  
  
Sakura stood on the roof of the building, she wore jeans covered in sew on stars, and a light pink shirt with the sleeves turned up so they came just below the elbow. These were teamed with trainers, and her shoulder length hair was lied in half bunches. There was a familiar shadowy figure on a high building just over a dozen metres away. Rising her staff above her head she called upon her star yelling, "Jump." She jumped off the building bounding towards the figure on the higher building. As she was about to reach the building she cried as she felt herself begin to fall reaching her hand upwards to grab something, but there was nothing. For a moment an image of the Hope card flashed before her eyes, before she was again compelled to the darkness, she fell, voices echoing around her as she plunged in to the pure darkness.  
  
Sakura jerked in to a sitting position in bed, breathing unevenly, with a cold sweat glistening on her forehead. Her friend, and guardian beast was hovering beside her. "You okay Sakura?" Kero asked worried. "I'm fine, it was just a bad dream." She reassured. He scowled, crossing his small arms over his chest. "It was that reoccurring dream again wasn't it!" He stated knowingly to the 15-year-old master of the powerful Clow cards. She nodded solemnly sighing. "I just don't know what it means Kero." She said frustrated. "I sense something though, what ever it is it'll be soon I'm sure of it." She announced clenching her fists, before lying back down to sleep. "Don't worry, we'll work it out tomorrow. Night Sakura." He said, returning to her desk. "Yeah, we will. Night Kero." She whispered.  
  
*  
  
It was Friday morning; Sakura was already in class sitting in her seat waiting for Tomoyo. Since Li had left she become early for some reason. She looked to the door as her friend with black-blue hair entered, her hair down past her hips, tied in a loose plait, wearing an excited grin she rushed over to Sakura. "You'll never believe it!" She exclaimed, sitting just across from her friend, "Eriol's coming back!" She beamed. "Really? When?" Asked Sakura who was also excited but not as much as her friend. "Now." Stated a male voice coming from the doorway. "Eriol!" Squealed Tomoyo, bounding over to him ad putting her arms around his neck, even with his great insight he never saw that coming. He hugged her back, but his face was grave. When she finally pulled away she immediately noticed, "What's wrong?" He led her to where their desks were. "I'm not quite sure." He furrowed his brow in thought, "Something with the cards, its not quite right." "I knew it!" Exclaimed Sakura. "I keep having this dream, I know something's going to happen, but I don't know what." "Didn't you tell me that you saw the hope card in that dream?" Asked Tomoyo. "Yeah, that's right." Sakura answered, then seeing Eriol's puzzled look continued, "The one I created after Li left, my tears formed it." "Have you ever used it Sakura?" Eriol questioned, she shook her head just as the bell for class rung. "Well discuss this later." He whispered as they quickly took their seats, as the teacher entered. "Hello class, today we have Eriol from England joining us, some of you may remember him from before. He will be staying with us until at least the end of the school year. Now class, please open your books to page 10, and begin the questions."  
  
Eriol was oblivious to someone watching him as he sat on the Piano stool, playing the piano in the music room. He, Sakura and Tomoyo had been talking earlier about the situation at hand but could not figure out what was to come, so he had come here to clear his mind and hopefully work out the answer. It was after school so most people had gone home. The music he played flowed like a river, suddenly a voice soft as a flower filled the music room, he smiled to himself, continuing to play as he heard her sweet voice.  
  
As past memory's fill my mind,  
  
I see your eyes, so blue, so kind,  
  
I see your glowing heart and soul,  
  
To not see your true self would mean I was blind.  
  
As I follow the path of the present before me,  
  
I hear your soft voice as we sit together almost silently,  
  
I hear your enchanting music as you achieve another goal,  
  
To hear your song sends me to heaven you see.  
  
As I gaze in to the sands of time to see what the future shall bring,  
  
I feel your arms embrace, wishing it were an eternal thing,  
  
I feel your love warm my heart, my mind now feeling whole,  
  
To feel your hand take my own, reminds me your worth more than gold.  
  
Tomoyo walked from her place by the door to sit on the piano stool beside Eriol, she rested her head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair, and brushed her cheek with his thumb. Do you know if you'll be staying this time?" Tomoyo asked him, the hope heard in her soft voice. "I don't know yet." He sighed sadly, " I know I'll be here until the end of the year, longer probably." He told her stroking her hand, "I don't want to go, but if I have to I will, but I swear I will come back to you, what ever happens." "Okay, I understand. I'll wait for you, I promise." She agreed, "So how was England?" "It was lonely, but whilst I was there I went to a jewellery store and saw this." He said, producing a little silk box that had in it a gold heart locket, covered in beautiful patterns that hung on a delicate gold chain. "Its beautiful!" She gasped as he put it around her neck. "There are pictures of us together inside, so you'll always have the good times, and can think of me often, as I do with you." He told her, showing her the inside. "Thank you, I shall treasure it always!" She said hugging him tightly, she beamed and her curved his lips to form a warm, content smile.  
  
Sakura sat at her desk finishing her homework, she closed her book in triumph and glanced at the clock- it was 8:15. She sat on her bed, where a plate of sandwiches she'd made earlier were. She began to eat as the Clow book started to glow and float towards her. She looked up as the book opened and the cards flew around her head. After circling around her head three times all but one of the cards returned to the book, The Hope remained, hovering in front of her. It floated down, resting in her hand, where it was glowing brightly. It was warm to the touch. Suddenly it dispersed a bright light, showing images of her dream in her head, except she saw more. The shadow lifted from the person and it was Li! Then, as the darkness engulfed her she noticed that it was as if the dark source had covered her star, so the energy from it could not be used with jump. Her eyes suddenly snapped open, ending her trance, she wrote down everything she had just seen, and placed the hope back with her other cards before returning to her sandwiches. As she ate, she was trying to solve the puzzle. As soon as Kero got back she would tell him everything. Now why was Li on the building? And why was the energy from her star cut off? She knew she had to find out before it was too late!  
  
Sakura, Kero and Eriol were at Tomoyo's house, sitting with Tomoyo in her living room drinking hot chocolate. It was a Saturday morning, the previous night Sakura had arranged for them to meet. They sat, talking about the matter in total seriousness. "Ah so you say Li was the shadowy figure? I really do not know what all this means. The Hope card is the key I'm sure, but how I'm not." Eriol pondered. "What does the hope card do Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "I don't know, I guess maybe that's part of the problem." Sakura replied confused. "We're getting nowhere!" Kero yelled frustrated, "And we don't know what that brats got to do with it! He's probably the problem." "Kero, Li wouldn't do such a thing, after all he's done for me and the cards! He could be the one in trouble." Sakura replied defensively. "Who's the one falling? You! He's the one on the building." Kero replied, crossing his arms. "Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere, nor is blaming Li." Eriol reminded them. "Why don't we go for a walk to clear our head?" He asked, finishing is hot chocolate. "Yeah, okay it might do us some good." Tomoyo agreed. "Sure thing." Sakura also agreed. Whilst Kero merely nodded.  
  
The group grabbed their coats and headed outside, Kero hidden in Sakura's bag. They walked to the park, sitting on the familiar bench wondering about what was going to happen. Suddenly Sakura and Eriol both sensed something, something or rather someone familiar! "Did you just sense that?" They turned asking each other at the exact same time. With that they heard something coming from the other side of the park, behind a group of trees. In a split second Sakura had already began to run to it. "Sakura, wait!" Tomoyo yelled after her, as she Eriol and Kero followed her. "Key of the star, powers burning bright, release the staff and shine your light." Sakura already had said her incantation. She hurried through the group of tree's dreading what she could be about to find. She reached the other side, her eyes growing wide in pure disbelief, the others had just caught up with her and noticed her gaping. "What's wrong Sakura." Tomoyo began but her voice trailed off as eyes were greeted with the same sight as Sakura's. Sakura didn't hesitate any longer and brought her staff above her head yelling "FLY!" instantly two pure white wings sprouted from her back. Before her was a dark creature, it looked almost human, with big dark green eyes, not Emerald like her own, these were not a happy shade they were instead almost emotionless. The creature also bore long black hair, and wore a dark dress that looked torn. Sakura's immediate horror was not reflected on the fact she had to battle this creature, it was reflected on who the creatures current opponent was, which happened to be Li! The creature sent a shower of green bubble looking objects towards him, he already had been weakened and was leaning on his sword for support, having not noticed Sakura's presence yet, being weak he had not sensed her aura. "Shield card, protect Li!" She commanded quickly as she hovered close to the battle area. He looked up, noticing her for the first time. "Sakura!" A look of surprise, then horror covered his face "Its too powerful, go back!" Li yelled. "NO!" She yelled, then turned her attention back to the creature, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" "I am J, I could not have a love so I shall destroy yours!" J yelled. Showering Sakura with green sparks that sent her spinning out of control towards the ground. "SAKURA!" Li yelled "Element Wind!" He called, stopping Sakura from falling to the ground, instead she floated gently, and was unharmed. "Eriol, what is it?" Tomoyo asked frightened. "I believe it is Jealousy, how it appeared though I have not idea!" He replied, putting an arm around her just as Kero was about to turn in to Keroberos. Eriol help up a firm hand, "There is nothing you can do, even in that form, we have to let them to it themselves." "Firey, burn J!" Sakura commanded, with no prevail, now recovered from her fall. "Element Lightning!" Yelled Li, with the same effect. "Kero, I don't know which card to use!" She yelled. "You won't defeat me with those cards, give up now!" Yelled J! "Never! I won't give up, there must be a way!" She shouted determined. "Ah, I'm not sure, but there must be some way." Kero thought. "There's always Hope Sakura, believe in yourself!" Tomoyo told her. "There's always Hope," Sakura pondered to herself. J sent another attack towards Li, "Li! Watch out!" Her dream suddenly flashed through her mind, as she looked to the sky which was turning black, just like in the dream. A piercing scream was heard as a mound in the earth rapidly formed where Tomoyo and the others were standing. "Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled, running towards the mound, then grabbing a card from her pocket she commanded "Jump," and bounded to the top of the mound. Where Li stood a taller mound had already formed. She reached Tomoyo and the other who luckily were safe, and turned to see J flying above Li, laughing evilly, arm raised ready to release another attack. The placing of the mounds were like the two buildings in the dream, and she now realised she was wearing the same clothes. She looked over the edge to see a misty darkness, she did not know how high up they were and didn't want to. "Sakura no!" Kero yelled as he saw her take the jump card from her pocket, but it was too late. "Jump." She yelled, bounding from the mound, trying to reach the other in time, but the darkness was getting thicker and now not one star could be seen in the sky. She screamed as she began to fall in to the darkness. As she fell she heard the voices of all her friends yelling, just like she had in the dream. That was it, her dream! She grabbed the Hope card and yelled "Hope!" at the top of her lungs. She began to float back up, towards the mound Li was on with J. She realised that what Tomoyo had said was true, and that there was always hope. "Sakura, your okay! How?" Li asked as he leant on his sword blood trickling down his face from the gash on his forehead. "There is always hope! Hope show J the true meaning of yourself!" She commanded as J was surrounded by a bright light. "Return to your powers confined!" Sakura yelled, using her staff to transform J to a card. Hope floated to her hand, then the new one on top. "It was a card?" She heard Tomoyo exclaim, as the mounds sunk back in to the ground, and the mists and darkness cleared, returning the day so it looked like morning again. She Eriol and Kero then went over to Sakura and Li. "Jealousy." Sakura read. "Clow reed never created a jealousy card." Li whispered his voice hoarse. "I though all the cards are good, Jealousy is not a good thing." Tomoyo wondered, Sakura shook her head, also confused. "Li, why are you back?" Sakura asked, as she wrapped her previously clean, now blood - stained handkerchief around his head. "We sensed something was going to happen so I was sent back. Anyway, I didn't want to break my promise. I said I'd come back didn't I? I only came back last night, I was going to call you later, but sensed the presence first." "Does this mean you're going back home?" Asked Sakura sadly. "No, I'm going to stay for a while, I finally persuaded my mother I could do most my clan duties from here, however I will have to go back for a few weeks in about three months to do the others." He explained. "So your going to be living here permanently?" Asked Tomoyo, he nodded. "That's great!" Sakura said happily giving him a hug, which made him groan in pain. "Gosh, I'm so sorry!" She apologised, "We'd better go take you back to Tomoyo's to get cleaned up." "Yes, we can talk further there." Eriol decided, as he helped Li to stand up "And watch it again." They gave her a confused look, so she held her camera up, making them all sweat drop.  
  
The group were back at Tomoyo's house, Sakura was helping to clean up the cut on Li's forehead. He winced as she put on the antiseptic. "Its just a little scratch, why do you care so much?" Li asked her. "Because if I don't clean it up it'll get infected and it's not like you'd do it." She reasoned. "So?" He asked. She raised her eyebrow. "Li, last time you left I was miserable, I'm not going to let you go again, okay?" She instructed, he nodded, "Good!" She smiled, wrapping a bandage around his head. "What was that Hope card anyway?" He asked curious. "It's the card Sakura accidentally created after you left." Tomoyo told him. "Because you missed me?" Li asked Sakura. She nodded. "Why?" "I accidentally created with my tears because I was sad you'd left. It was hope I guess because I hoped you'd be back." She explained. "Did you love me?" He whispered so the others wouldn't hear. Her eyes became wide, "Yes, and I still do, even if you don't feel." He cut her off with a kiss, telling her everything. It was short, but sweet. He looked in to her eyes and smiled at her. "I love you too." He told her, both oblivious to the gasps by Tomoyo and Eriol's chuckle, whilst Kero asked for a paper bag. Suddenly the Hope card and the Jealousy cards flew out of Sakura's pocket, surrounded by a soft pink, and a deep green light they hovered in front of them. Suddenly they were instead surrounded by a bright red light and dissolved in to a single card that stopped glowing and had on it a single heart, reading below "Love". "Now I understand! When Sakura made the hope, a jealousy card also was made, but combined they make the love card." Eriol explained, not only to the others but to himself. "Maybe we should leave them alone." Tomoyo suggested. "Fine, I'm going to go home now. But if that brat does anything, I'll get him!" Kero swore flying off. "Now he's gone what do you say to going for a nice quiet walk whilst those two 're-aquatint themselves'?" Eriol suggested, winking, an evil smile appearing o his lips. "Loved to." Tomoyo beamed, taking his arm and dragging him out the door. Whilst Sakura sat on Li's lap, looking in to his amber eyes, treasuring the perfect moment in time, one she hoped would last forever.  
  
The end  
  
Okay that's it, I hope you liked it, I hope it had something for everyone - T+E, S+S romance, some action, magic and suspense, and a poem/song. That's it for my first proper one, no flames please, hope you liked it! - *Vic* ( 


End file.
